harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
1988
The following events occurred in the year 1988: Events * Neville Longbottom is accidentally dropped from an upstairs window by his Great-Uncle Algie. When he bounces instead of falling to his death, it proves he is not a Squib. "Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced -- all the way down the garden and into the road" * Jacob's sibling, Charlie Weasley, a third student (either Bill Weasley, Penny Haywood or Rowan Khanna), Rubeus Hagrid and Torvus enter the Forest Vault. * Charlie Weasley is made a Prefect. Molly Weasley states "I don’t believe it! I don’t believe it! Oh, Ron, how wonderful! A prefect! That’s everyone in the family!" You become Prefect in your fifth year at Hogwarts, so Charles would have been made Prefect in 1988 judging by [https://www.hp-lexicon.org/2004/05/02/the-age-of-the-weasleys/ HP Lexicon - The Age of the Weasleys] * Bill Weasley is made Head Boy. states "Bill and Charlie have already left -- Bill was head boy" and judging by [https://www.hp-lexicon.org/2004/05/02/the-age-of-the-weasleys/ HP Lexicon - The Age of the Weasleys], Bill would be made it in 1988-1989 school year * The portrait curse causes Beatrice Haywood to get stuck in a portrait. * The eighty-fourth Wizarding Schools Potions Championship is held. December * Dudley Dursley is bullied by his schoolmates and he throws a tantrum. Individuals that started Hogwarts Hufflepuff * Beatrice Haywood Slytherin * Lucian BoleIn Ch. 19 of Order of the Phoenix, Angelina Johnson states, "Last year's Beaters, Derrick and Bole, have left." This indicates Derrick's seventh year was 1994-1995 and that he kept his position as Beater despite the cancellation of Quidditch matches during the Triwizard Tournament held that same term. * Peregrine DerrickIn Ch. 19 of Order of the Phoenix, Angelina Johnson states, "Last year's Beaters, Derrick and Bole, have left." This indicates Derrick's seventh year was 1994-1995 and that he kept his position as Beater despite the cancellation of Quidditch matches during the Triwizard Tournament held that same term. House unknown * Elora Dunn Behind the scenes *12 February: Afshan Azad, who played Padma Patil, born. *23 February: Nathan Barris, who played a Snatcher, born. *4 March: Matthew Kaye, who played a Snatcher, born. *4 March: Martin Owens-Cairns, who played an extra in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood PrinceMartin Owens-Cairns, born. *20 June: Shefali Chowdhury who plays Parvati Patil, is born. *2 July: Edward Randell, who played Justin Finch-Fletchley, born. *20 July: Julianne Hough, who played an Unidentified Gryffindor girl, born. *24 August: Shaun Andrews, who played a Snatcher, born. *24 August: Rupert Grint, who plays Ron Weasley in the films, is born to Joanna and Nigel Grint. *28 October: Devon Murray who plays Seamus Finnegan, is born to Fidelma and Michael Murray. *22 November: Jamie Campbell Bower, who played Gellert Grindelwald (teenage), born. *1 December: Zoë Kravitz, who plays Leta Lestrange, is born to Lenny Kravitz and Lisa Bonet. *2 December: Alfred Enoch, who plays Dean Thomas, is born to Etheline Lewis and William Russell Enoch. See also * Dating conventions External links * 1988 on Wikipedia Notes and references pl:1988 88